Cooking utensils or tools, such as spoons, spatulas, dippers, meat forks and the like, are very useful in cooking to stir, mix and manipulate food within a pot or pan during the cooking process. In the process of utilizing such utensils, it is common to place the respective cooking utensil in an adjacent plate or drip dish when not being used. Often in transferring the particular utensil from the pot or pan to the drip dish, food and drippings drip from the utensil onto the stove and the surrounding cabinet area. Obviously, this is undesirable because the food and drippings on the stove and the surrounding area must be removed and the area cleaned. In addition, it is troublesome and inconvenient to transfer the particular cooking utensil to and from a drip dish between uses.
Furthermore, it is common to store various cooking utensils such as meat forks, stirring spoons, spatulas, and dippers in utensil drawer. Often it is awkward and inconvenient to gain access to a particular cooking utensil in a cabinet drawer, especially where the utensil is located in an area remote from the stove.